User blog:Moon Snail/Moon Snail's first megannounement!
Heya! It's everyone's least favorite Florida man. I know I'm not really active as of recent, but I'm not dead or losing interest in the series! Here are a few things that'll be happening soon regarding my run with the IaLR series! The RPG I bet everyone's wondering about this. Don't worry! It's not dead! I'm still working hard on it, despite some distractions. However, I do have some announcements to make regarding it: *Despite the retirement of SuperGaming101 and possibly RodimusPrimeHans-Cuffs, their characters will not be removed from the game. *I now have a full list of levels to the game, and the plots to each of them. I'm gonna have to keep them secret, though. *I'm not sure if I ever mentioned it, but there are actually three modes. There's the main story mode, which is where most of the game takes place, then there's the Boss Rush mode. After beating the game, you can access this mode and fight several bosses in a row with any four characters of your choice. The third mode, however, will remain secret until the game is released. *At the very latest, the demo will be released in early January. See you then! With that out of the way, here's an announcement that you see in most megannouncements: Characters! The Characters *'Quincy' **Quincy, son of Quincy, is one of the six monkey heroes of Monkey City. He's notable for his marksmanship and cocky personality. He's very confident in his abilities, and says that no bloon can possibly get past his bow, even though that's not true. He's very frustrated when he gets set back or defeated. He'll be a good guy, but will not get along with Lucas at all, due to his desire to out-perform him. He'll only appear in stories, but he might appear in the RPG as well. *'Gwendolin' **Gwendolin, premier pyromaniac, is one of the six monkey heroes of Monkey City. She's energetic, competent, and loves to see her enemies burn. She's geared up with a flamethrower and some fire bombs to destroy any bloon in her path, and is not liberal with her usage of them at all. Similarly to Quincy, she'll only appear in stories and the RPG. *'Striker Jones' **Striker Jones, Artillery Commander, is one of the six monkey heroes of Monkey City. He's one of the main commanders of the Monkey City army, and is never seen apart from his trusty bazooka. He trains most military monkeys to be the best around, but mostly focuses on bomb shooters. Again, he'll only appear in stories and the RPG. *'Obyn Greenfoot' **Obyn, the Forest Guardian, is one of the six monkey heroes of Monkey City. He is one with nature, and is always in contact in the spirits of the forest. His main mission is to guard the sprawling lands, and will not take kindly to damage to the environment. He's been blessed with the power to trap his enemies under plants, and to shoot thorns on demand. ...I think it's a given by now that the heroes are only in stories and the RPG. *'Captain Churchill' **Churchill, the tank master, is one of the six monkey heroes of Monkey City. He's always in a tank, and it's packed with one of the strongest guns around. He takes no nonsense from his enemies or allies, and is always alert on the battleground. *'Benjamin' **Benjamin, master hacker, is the last of the six monkey heroes of Monkey City. When Professor Monkey wants information on another enemy, he'll ask this guy. He's a genius at hacking into databases and dealing massive damage to enemy software. As a fighter, though, he doesn't have that much to offer. Okay, it's not a lot, but I want to wait until my other characters are developed before loading up on new characters, unlike someone else who will not be mentioned. Speaking of my other characters... All characters are getting redesigned. ALL OF THEM! Yes, you've read that right. Every single character of mine is getting a redesign, drawn by me. I want all my characters to look exactly how I see them. I also want to practice drawing more complex characters like Moon Lord. The redesigns will be in a random order, but I'll try to put out one new redesign a day. As for who I'll redesign first... It'll be Barbarian King's Jangmo-o. I'll announce who's next in the edit summary once I'm done. The Shadow Team is coming back! Ever since their second encounter with Infinite, the Shadow Trio has been MIA for the past few months. But now, they're coming back! As the Shadow Team! With Shadow the Hedgehog being introduced, he's now a part of the team, joining the trio in their journey to stop Ripto and Infinite! Their storyline will be continued far more often than normal. And... Yep, I'm working on another thing here. I won't reveal much on what it is until I get the RPG demo released, but it's a project I plan on working on that shows some details on The Twisted before Season 5. While the first wave of Twisted hasn't happened yet, the events take place after the gang escapes the locked rooms, so it's still a “resurgance” in terms of the canon timeline. Closing note Welp, that's the end of my first megannouncement. Seeya later, friends! Category:Blog posts